Albus Dumbledore: An Arrogant Fool
by The postern of fate
Summary: What if Snape dies before he gives his memories to Harry? What if Harry didn't speak with Dumbledore's portrait after the battle? The resulting war destroys the wizarding world. A hero has to die in order to win the war. If an attempt to win the war gives four souls a fresh chance to start their lives their motto is "Don't trust Albus Dumbledore'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1. Prologue

It all started when Harry's scar started hurting on the anniversary of the final battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Hogwarts to speak with Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

"You mean to say that Harry is a horcrux and you know this the whole time and didn't inform us"Hermione said. She is so angry that her hair became frizzy and she is shouting at the top of her voice that could rival Molly weasley.

Harry is just sitting still not looking at anyone. Ron is opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Hermione stopped her rant after sometime and sat down tiredly and said "I am never going to blindly trust authority figures".

After that Hermione closed herself in Black family library except for meals. Meanwhile Harry is trying to make sense of the information he received regarding snape, his relationship with Lily and finally about the horcrux in his head.

Order of Phoenix was reformed again and most of the people joined are DA members who were wary of war again. Narcissa Malfoy was found dead at her house; Luckily, Draco was not there and he joined the order. Most of the people objected to this none louder than Ron. Harry and Hermione didn't object because they knew that Darco changed

After his trial, he apologized to Harry and Hermione regarding his behavior at school and later for being a coward in the malfoy manor and the final battle of Hogwarts. He was inducted into Order as Kingsley and McGonagal accepted him.

Azkaban prison breakout happened again. Weasleys were attacked and Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur Weasley were killed. Most of the members of the order were killed. Kingsley was murdered during ministry battle and Voldemort came out in the open. Harry became reckless in battles hoping to be killed. Voldemort's attacks got more frequent and he was targeting people who were close to Harry. All weasleys were killed the attack on Hogsmeade, Harry and Hermione barely escaped.

Finally, Hermione found a ritual in the black library to remove the horcrux in a book written by an unknown author but it is risky and it needs four people to complete. Draco, Neville and Hermione were sitting surrounding the ritual circle with Harry in the centre. Voldemort attacked Grimmauld place in the middle of the ritual and blasted all of them away. In the resulting fight,they were all bloodied and knew that they didn't have a chance to make out of this alive. Suddenly there was a melodic female voice chanting….

When all is lost, one chance will be given to make everything right

Fate pulls the souls in the circle, their destiny is preconceived

Boy who lived born once again to conquer the darklord,

A golden aquila will champion equality,

The proud Serpent who becomes a lion will become the warrior,

A knight will be born to complete the circle,

Together they mark the Dawn of a new era.

Everything became black after that. When Harry opened his eyes he saw familiar smile of Molly Weasley and he started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter never knew how to be a normal child as he didn't grow up in a loving home. He never experienced parents care or sibling's love. Harrison Prewett on the other hand has loving parents and over protective siblings. He is enjoying his new life very much as he didn't have much of a childhood in his previous life. From early on, he decided to fully embrace his new life. Playing with his sister and twin brothers is his favorite time. He likes to hear stories about Hogwarts from them, playing Quiddtich and playing pranks.

He has decided he won't let the war drag for next generation but wanted to wait till he reaches Hogwarts. He is not sure if Hermione, Draco and Neville made into the past if they are he wondered which family they are born into this time. Today he is going to Diagon alley to get his Hogwarts supplies.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see purple ceiling of her bedroom. If her family knows she was a muggleborn in the previous life she would die painfully. Out of all the families, she is born into the black family atleast she is not a sister to Bellatrix; small consolation. She is Hermione Aquila Black, twin sister to Regulas Arctrus Black. She is close with her brothers and father but wary of her mother as she knows Walburga Black through her portrait in the past life.

She spends time with Sirius with pranking; yep you heard it right. Hermione granger never approved of pranks but Hermione Black on the other hand likes pranking. It doesn't mean that she is not a bookworm because she spends time in the library also. She decided early on that she will enjoy this new life and save as many people as possible. For that she has to improve her skills and she can't be the naïve Hermione Granger she once was. Hermione Black learnt occlumancy early on as a part of pure blood training. She is a quintessential pure blood that Black family was proud of but her hidden personality is only known to Sirius and Regulas. This time she wants to save the Black family especially her brothers from their tragic fate.

Neville Longbottom did not know anything about muggles as he was a pureblood wizard brought up by his strict grandmother. When he opened his eyes he saw a pair of bright green eyes; for a moment he relaxed thinking Harry was with him. Then someone with white coat came into the room talking and he couldn't understand the words. Then he realized that he is in a muggle hospital that means he is a muggleborn and younger brother to Lily Evans. Despite his unexpected situation, he loved his family because he never had sibling's love and parents unconditional support. He wanted to enjoy his new life and took to the muggle world naturally with time.

When he is seven years old he met his least favorite person, Severus Snape with his ill fitted dress and awkward speech. He was shocked to see this boy was once his boggart. Finally he started seeing both of them as two different people. Severus was more focused on Lily but he didn't mind Neville. When Lily came back from Hogwarts after her 1st year she was full of stories. Petunia was jealous of both of them after Neville got his letter. Today he is going to Diagon alley and he is hopeful that he might meet his friends. He doesn't know what he will do if his friends didn't come back in time but he is determined not to let his sister die this time.

Draco Malfoy was a proud Slytherin who values the cunning and ambitious nature of slytherin house. He hated Potter from the first time he rejected his offer of friendship. Later, Potter became a thorn on his side in all of his Hogwarts years. After the war, he changed his opinion and had respect for potter but never was his best friend. As soon as he opened his eyes he knew that he was not a Malfoy because the face peering at him has untidy potter hair. He wailed loudly after that. Slowly he started accepting his situation and now he loves his family a lot. The irony of being a potter is not lost on him. He can't imagine how potter will …oh sorry now I am a potter right er ….how harry will react.

In his previous life he was spoiled and loved by his parents but never learnt basic moral values and ethics just self-preservation skills. The Potter family is epitome of morality, bravery and standing up to what is right no matter the situation. He was very confused at first but slowly he became more comfortable with his position in the family. He is never going to be a reckless Gryffindor as his elder brother James but he will end the war before it kills his brother. Today he is going to Diagon alley and sure of meeting Potter, Granger and Longbottom may be with new last names.


End file.
